


vertigo

by funkymoths



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Feral Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insulting Jon because he’s a dumbass, Kinda, Monsters in love, You can tell I have a thing for helen’s hands lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkymoths/pseuds/funkymoths
Summary: Sometimes doors open for a reason





	vertigo

“Hello Melanie.” Helen says.

“Hello.” Melanie stands in the doorframe. She rests her hand on the doorknob, about to turn back. A tape recorder clicks on somewhere behind her. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, I’m just going to go now,” Gesturing vaguely behind her, Melanie starts to turn and leave.

“You can stay, if you want.” Helen is sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall of the narrow winding hallway that Melanie knows goes on forever. “Take a seat.” She motions with her distorted hand for Melanie to sit down next to her. Melanie takes a deep breath, and leans against the wall next to Helen.   
  
“Lonely?” Melanie asks. Helen smiles, almost sadly.

“Not anymore. You’re here now.” She says. “And you’re better company than Jared, to say the least.” Helen motions down the hallway with her twisted, fucked-up hands with fingertips as sharp as scalpels. Melanie barely thinks the word ‘scalpels’ before she can feel the stabbing pain in her leg. She bites down on her tongue, hard, and can taste the coppery blood.

“Fuck.” She mutters under her breath. The feeling of someone stabbing into her leg doesn’t go away. And the rage that never fails to come with that sensation pumps through her veins, dissolving into her blood.

“Are you...alright?” Helen delicately placed her hand atop Melanie’s, which was in turn placed upon where the bullet had once been lodged in her leg.

“No.” Melanie grits her teeth. She sighs, and takes a deep breath. “It’s been hard, being back here. At the archives. I don’t know what’s happening to me. It’s…” Tears of anger and frustration well in her eyes.

“I understand.” Helen’s claw of a hand is almost comforting, resting on Melanie’s upper thigh. “I felt the same, when I first became part of the Spiral. It was hard, and confusing. It still is.” Melanie nods. She glances at Helen, looking the other woman in the eyes.

Helen’s eyes were blue, then they were green, then brown. The colors shift beautifully and violently, and Melanie feels vertigo hit her like a truck. In the split seconds of eye contact, Melanie can feel herself getting lost, as though Helen’s eyes are the winding, never ending hallways where she made her home. Then Helen blinks, and her eyes are brown and unchanging again.

“Humanity is funny, isn’t it?” Helen says. “And fragile. One day, you’re a mildly successful real estate agent, the next…” She muses. “The next you’re being called an ‘it’ by a man who just traded away two of his ribs.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Jon not to call you that next time he decides to become human jello.” Melanie says. “What do you liked to be called then? For future reference.”

“Hm.” Helen mutters, clearly thinking about it. “She. I think. Or they. Either one. Or both. I’m not quite sure yet.” Using the hand resting on Melanie’s leg, she takes the other woman’s hand into her own.

“Good to know.” Melanie nods. With her free hand, Helen uses a spindly finger to brush a stray lock of Melanie’s dark hair behind her ear. Shivers race down Melanie’s spine. “Hey, Helen, do you-” Resting a hand on Helen’s cheek, Melanie pulls her ever so slightly closer. “Nevermind.”

“It’s ok. Ask away.” Helen locks eyes with Melanie. Melanie feels the vertigo again, like tumbling through an endless rabbit hole, and she ponders how she is _literally_ getting lost in Helen’s eyes.

Melanie leans in, and kisses Helen softly on the lips. She pulls back quickly, averting her gaze slightly. Helen looks surprised, but not at all angry. She flushes red, like a middle schooler playing spin the bottle. With a gentle motion of her hand, Helen runs her long fingers through Melanie’s hair, playfully ruffling it, and drawing the smaller woman in to another kiss.

The kiss is dizzying, though Melanie thinks that may just be the Spiral. Helen’s hands, though distorted and inhuman, hold Melanie comfortingly. As Helen leans in to kiss her again, Melanie doesn’t even notice the pain in her leg.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me about the magnus archives @units214 on tumblr!


End file.
